Gone
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: My alternate ending to The Secret of Moonacre. Based on the movie but readers of the book should enjoy. I hope. Begins just as Maria looks back at everyone before jumping off the cliff.


**Hey Guys, **

**this is my first Little White Horse/The Secret of Moonacre Story. So don't be too harsh. **

**Enjoy!**

...

Maria took a step forward and pulled her dress around her, confused Robin did nothing but stare. Where were the pearls? All he'd seen was them change and then nothing apart Maria's little cry of frustration. She turned back to look at them and her eyes found his and in that minute he saw everything in them but nothing that made sense and then she turned back and at the exact moment he realised what it meant, she threw herself off the edge.

"No...No...Noooo!" He ran forward towards the edge of the cliff and watched the love of his life fall gracefully towards the sea. She'd sacrificed herself all because his father was too proud to give up some stupid pearls. Who cares if they are magic, she was a person. He whimpered as watched her hit the water, his father's grip on his shoulder the only thing holding back from going in after her.

He waited desperately for a moment hoping to see her head come up out of the water. When it didn't he let out a cry of desperation and pulled out of his father's grip, and turned on the people gathered behind him.

"You," He pointed an accusing finger at his father, "And you," He turned his glare to the Merriweather man, "Do you see what you have done? You've killed her all for some stupid pearls." The men looked down as he ran past them to the tunnel he and Maria had used only minutes ago. "I can't be part of this." He muttered to himself.

"Robin!" Loveday called after him but he paid her no attention, she'd done this too. If she'd done her job properly in the first place Maria mightn't be gone. He ran, tears threatening him every step of the way until he reached the Moon Princesses lair, when they all spilled out. He sat down the dusty bed and pulled another of Maria's ribbons from his pocket. He looked at it and stroked it trying to commit every memory to Maria to his mind. He could not forget her, he would not. He live her in the lair and never go to that man, he was no longer his father. To quote his earlier words, he was dead to him.

Another wave of grief crashed over him like the real ones that were currently crashed recklessly over Maria's lifeless body, and he brought the ribbon to his face and closing his eyes he rocked back and forth succumbing to the tears, he wondered what his gang would make of him now as sat there crying over a girl, a Merriweather no less, but they didn't understand how much he'd loved her, not even he had until she threw that last sorrowful glance.

He cried and cried, surprised that the lair was not completely filled with water and that he was not joining Maria in his own watery grave. Ah but no that would have been too merciful, his God was punishing him for this earlier treatment of her by making him regret every second she did not spend in his arms.

Amidst his grief he left alight pressure on his head before all weight was removed but he ignored it the tears coming faster still.

"Were you worried Robin?" A voice broke through the silence. He glanced up and there she was an angel, dead, her hair was loose and curled around her face, miraculously dry and a smile was upon her lips. On her head instead of the halo there should have been sat his hat and instead of the typical white gown angels wore she was still adorned by her red gown.

"Robin?" A worried whimper came from her lips and she reached and touched his arm. The touch felt so real, so this was not a dream but angels are dead how could she touch him?

"But, but you're dead." He whispered. She laughed, bells ringing in his ears.

"No Robin, I am here. Were you worried?" A smile spread across his face she was not dead after all, she was standing in front of him, beautiful as ever, with _his hat on her head._ He reached out and grabbed the hat placing it back in its rightful place.

"No. Anyone could have done that." She laughed and hit him on the head. He reached out and grabbed her arm before she pulled it back. He yanked it gently and she fell willingly into his lap.

Looking around her she noticed her ribbon discarded on the bed amidst the dust, she turned to face him and said teasingly,

"What are you doing with another of my ribbons, Robin?" He smirked and instead of an answer supplied her with a chaste kiss.

"Oh, I see. Should I suppose that's the same answer for the one you used in the false trail?" He leant forward and gave her another chaste kiss on the lips, the smirk on his face asking silently 'what're you gonna do now'.

She sighed and reached up to wipe the remaining tears from his cheeks, and traced the contours of his face.

"Oh Robin," she said as she did so, his smirk growing, "I'm sorry but I had to fix everything. And I did Wrolf, the house, the valley but not you, I suppose I broke you didn't I?"

The smirk fell from his face and he became serious and reached out putting both hands on either side of her face as she struggled to move away, guilt in her eyes. He forced her to look at him,

"Yes." She closed her eyes, "But you fixed me again, just like everything else, well almost." She opened her eyes to look at him.

"I love you Maria." She smiled and leant forward finally kissing him, soft and sweet until he deepened it. She pulled back and put a finger on his lips.

"I love you too." He smiled at her and spoke from behind her finger.

"See. Completely fixed. Now kiss me again, I was enjoying it, until you, Princess, interrupted."

She laughed and moved her finger so he could capture her lips and inside his head he muttered silent gratitude for her life hoping the price would not be too great.

...

**I like reviews they make Robin and Maria's love stronger.**


End file.
